


所見即聞

by cielo77



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 巴爾的摩的宅邸，一次Will與Dr Lecter的對談。





	所見即聞

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感源於電影《鳥人 (2014)》裡，男主的女兒Sam與Shiner（Norton飾演）的一段對話  
「如果你不退縮的話，你會想對我做什麼？」Samantha凝視著Shiner，直問道。  
Shiner嘆了一口氣，回答，「我會把你的那雙眼睛取下來，放進我的頭顱裡，然後四處逛逛，用你的年齡看看這一條街。」

Will闔眼躺在萊克特的那張沙發椅中。後背貼著冰涼的椅背，一縷縷金髮散在那深褐色的柔軟皮革之上。

「Dr Lecter，」這是今晚自從踏進Lecter的書房後Will第一次出聲，「如果你是我的話，你想你⋯⋯會看見什麼？」

最近一件Jack所託他的案件不是那麼容易。那些他在案發現場所看見的、殘留於他的大腦裡的不僅僅是一幕幕的景象，更有著加害者的潛在思維，受害者的臨場感受，而他為此夜夜難眠。

「你有我的腦，我的眼，你會看見什麼？」Will問道。

Lecter彷彿永不畏懼，永不退縮。在這一段數月的諮詢與交流裡，無論Will輕聲地描述了多麼血腥的現場細節，無論近期報紙上頻繁地刊登著多麼令人們惶惶不安的恐怖報導，Lecter總有辦法沉穩地回應。

Will欽佩著Lecter的穩重，仰賴著與他相處時所能體會到的一絲寧靜。

這很奇異，可他不抗拒也無法抵擋。他是那般渴求安寧。

Lecter從書房的一角走近了那張躺椅。他將泡好的一杯熱飲放於書桌前而Will觸手可及，然後伸出手，輕柔地為Will整理他凌亂的髮絲。

「這我可不曉得，Will，」Lecter緩緩地道，提議了一句，「為何不由你告訴我，你會從我的眼中看見什麼？」

「張開眼，」他低語，話語與口吻宛若催眠，「然後，告訴我你所看見的⋯⋯」

他們是那般相似。他們共享同頻率的見解，擁有相近的觸動點，感受到了一種相同的隱密情緒⋯⋯

Lecter的指間纏繞著Will的髮絲。

Will顫抖著睫毛，緩緩地睜開了眼睛。

Lecter深深凝望的目光溫柔而曖昧。  
  
  
End


End file.
